In the prior art there have been employed vacuum motors which include a flexible diaphragm connected to a load object to be advanced longitudinally. The use of diaphragms is often unpredictable and inaccurate as far as a guaranteed predetermined feed movement and due to the flexible characteristic of the diaphragm does not provide a positive acting feed mechanism.